


Dear sister-the beginning

by Girlwithstaves (prplfrogprincess)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prplfrogprincess/pseuds/Girlwithstaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwynn Trevelyan. Noble. Mage. Apostate. Accused. Herald. Inquisitor. </p><p>Brynn writes letters to her sister Celeste describing her experiences after the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the start of her journey in the Inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronwynn writes to her sister for the first time in a while after the events at the conclave.

My dearest Celeste,

 

 

I hope all is well in Val Royeaux and that the Chantry is as quiet and peaceful there as it was in Ostwick. I know it's been a long time since I've written you, but I miss you.

I am sure you've heard about the explosion at the Conclave.I wrote you earlier about First Enchanter Cedrick's insistence that I join them to represent the Ostwick circle, or what's left of it. Poor Cedrick. I still can't believe they are all gone.

 I'm still not sure how I survived, but I did. 

It seems that I am the sole survivor of the blast, and therefore the sole suspect in the Divine's murder. If it weren't for this ruddy green mark on my hand, I'm sure they would have killed me already.  But for now, they need me. Apparently I'm the only one who can affect these rifts, and it sounds as if there are quite a few of them around Thedas.

We are currently at Haven and if you still wish to continue write me-that is where I'll be. I've been told that we must travel to a place near Redcliff on the morrow to speak with a Chantry mother there. I'm very nervous about it, as I've never been very good at speaking in public-especially with important people like Sister Francis or Ser Crandall. Remember when I had to tell that innkeeper who broke his window? It was a horrible. I think I threw up on his shoes and I didn't even break the window.

Please say prayers that I don't mess up too badly and tell mother and father that I love them. I think I'm finally finding a use for myself. 

Stay safe my dear sister.

With love, Bronwynn


	2. A Day in the Life of a Trevelyan-the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronwynn Trevelyan. Noble. Mage. Apostate. Accused. Herald. Inquisitor.
> 
> Brynn writes letters to her sister Celeste describing her experiences after the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the start of her journey in the Inquisition.

My dearest little blackbird,

 

I am very much relieved to hear that you are alive and well.  We had feared the worst knowing where you were. I fear for your brothers as they also were supposed to be going to the conclave. We've lost so many wonderful people, worst of all Divine Justinia.

Speaking of the conclave I have some concerns. To be honest, my dear sister I am worried about the part you are playing in this mess. The Chantry is in chaos and they're scrambling to make sense of what is happening. Brynn be careful. The clerics that are left and looking to point fingers. I am afraid they are going to use your little band as a scapegoat, with you on the top of the pyre. I won't speak lightly of your current situation, dear Bronwynn. I am fairly certain that you have gotten yourself into another one of your messes, but this time father won't be able to get you out of it. Please be cautious and don't go trying to save the world by yourself or anything. 

As far as mother and father are concerned, I haven't spoken to them in almost a year and you know how they react when you are concerned.  They do care though and I'm sure they will be happy that you are safe. Have you written them yet? I think they deserve to hear from you at least. Let them know you are alive.

Did you know that Portia became a Seeker about six months ago? She and someone else from the order were prowling around Kirkwall looking for someone important. I know not who, but I know they were all frothed up about it. You know how little she likes to stay in touch and I half expect her to show up here out of the blue with some tall tail. I find it amazing how completely opposite you two are. You always were. Even when you two were little, Portia was the one chasing the neighbor's dogs around as you sat under the tree and read. Some things never change.

I will close with this: whatever you do, remember a wise woman makes her own decisions, a foolish one follows the crowd. One thing you've always excelled at was thinking something through and weighing your options.  Maker help you make the right choices.

I must go help the other initiates with the dinner preparation and so wish you well. 

Maker be with you and keep you safe.

Love, 

Celeste


End file.
